MEET UP! (ONLINE! SEQUEL)
by 0110dorky
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP END] channyeol dan baekhyun memiliki hubungan melalui dunia maya. keduanya belum pernah bertemu. bahkan hanya menggunakan nama samaran melalui akun sosial media. baca dulu FF yang "ONLINE!" biar nyambung hehe. CHANBAEK/BOYSLOVE/2SHOT
1. Chapter 1

KALI INI SEQUEL DARI "ONLINE!" CHAPTER 1 TERBIT. SETELAH BANYAK MENERIMA TERIAKAN – TERIAKAN, PAKSAAN DAN MAKIAN(?) SAYA MEMBUAT SEQUEL INI ATAS PERMINTAAN KALIAN REVIEWERS. KALAU GADA KALIAN INI GA BAKAL ADA HAHA

CUS BACA

INI MASIH PENDAHULUAN

GA SEEKSTRIM YANG KEMARIN

TAPI MENGGEMASKAN. CIYUS (?)

NEXT CHAP JANJI BAKAL HAWT HAWT SAMMER(?)

.

.

"hei berhenti mengabaikan ku!" bibinya mengerucut. Alisnya yang hitam tebal bartaut. merasa sebal dengan teman sekelas dihadapannya yang saat ini menemani dia berbelanja.

"apaa? Kau sudah mencoba hampir semua sweater di toko ini, kyungsoo."

"setidaknya berhenti mengabaikanku saat aku berbicara denganmu. Aku tahu kau punya kekasih baru. Apa harus setiap menit memeriksa handphone?" Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya. Menyapu pandangannya ke deretan sweater – sweater hangat yang ia suka.

Crescent : seorang teman memarahiku, hihi :3

Dobipark : siapa yang berani membentak kekasihku, hm?

Crescent : teman sekelas. Dia bilang aku terlalu sibuk denganmu dan mengabaikannya :D

Dobipark : memang seharusnya seperti itu :* kau tidak boleh sampai mengabaikanku, bulan sabit-ku :*

Crescent : tentu saja tidak :* aku merindukanmu, dobiiii ({})({}) sangat sangat sangaatttt merindukanmuuu ,

Dobipark : benarkah? Aku pun ({})

Crescent : aku ingin kita bertemu ({})

Dobipark : aku..juga. tapi ntah lah aku masih belum siap, sayang

Crescent : kenapa? Takut menerima kenyataan jika didunia nyata aku akan lebih jelek daridapa di depan kamera?

Dobipark : bukan seperti itu, bulan sabit-ku ({})

Crescent : lantas?

Dobipark : justru sebaliknya.. aku juga takut aku didunia nyata akan tidak se-menyenangkan untukmu saat kita di dunia maya.

Crescent : :(

Dobipark : jangan bersedih, sayang.. kita jalani dulu yang ada, okay? Yang utama adalah aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu :* ({})

Crescent : aku lebih lebih lebiiihh mencintaimu kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimuu, dobiii

Dobipark : hei, jika kau mencintaiku, jangan gunakan ekspresi seperti ituu ({})

Crescent : maaf ({}) hmm hari ini ada kuliah jam berapa?

Dobipark : jam 4 sore, baby. Why?

Crescent : aku jugaaa kuliah pengganti hari libur minggu lalu menyebalkan sekali kuliah disore hari, benar 'kan?

Dobipark : semangat, sayang :*

Crescent : dobi, hari ini sepuluh hari kita berpacaran ,

Dobipark : iya kah? Ada kado untukku? ;)

Crescent : tentuu~ tunggu saja nanti malam. Kita bertemu di layar 14 inchi mu :*

-malam harinya-

Seperti biasa baekhyun bersiap didepan layar monitornya. Menyisir rambut karamelnya. Menggunakan eyeliner dimatanya, dan tidak lupa masker untuk menutup setengah wajahnya. Baekhyun 100% mencintai chanyeol. Tidak. Lebih dari 100% ia mencintai chanyeol. Tapi baekhyun tidak bodoh. walau ia harus telanjang didepan seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui bahkan dengan chanyeol sekalipun, ia harus tetap menjaga identitasnya. Jika ia harus berpura – pura menjilat 'milik' chanyeol, baekhyun akan membuka maskernya dan mendekatkan bibirnya saja didepan kamera. Tidak seluruh wajahnya.

Lain dengan chanyeol, ia secara terang – terangan menunjukan wajah dan penisnya untuk baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol tidak pernah telanjang bulat saat berkomunikasi dengan kekasih nya. Jika baekhyun menginginkan penisnya, cukup menurukan celananya sebatas lutut lalu..jadilah.(?)

Crescent : dobiii kau disana? Haloooo~?

Dobipark : disini,sayang..

Crescent : dobi! :*

Dobipark : dasar manja. Sini cium

Crescent : tidak sampai, dobi

Dobipark : hahaha kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan?

Crescent : entahlah. Dari lahir, hihi. Dobii, kita sudah punya hubungan sekarang. Dan sudah berjalan meski baru 10 hari. Tapi tidak banyak yang aku ketahui tentang dirimu bahkan kuliahmu dimana aku tidak tahu. Sedangkan banyak teman menanyakan dimana kampus kekasihku. Mereka sangat ingin bertemu denganmu u,u

Dobipark : aku akan mengatakannya nanti, sayang. Percayalah padaku. Sabar.. Aku tidak akan meniggalkan mu dan menghilang tanpa kabar secara tiba - tiba

Crescent : baiklah u,u

Dobipark : sayang, kepalaku mendadak aku istirahat?

Crescent : kau sakit? :(

Dobipark : entahlah

Crescent : maaf, dobi..u,u

Dobipark : kenapa minta maaf?

Crescent : hanya ingin

Dobipark : aku matikan sekarang, ya?

Crescent : :(

Dobipark : selamat malam, bulan sabit-ku. Selamat 10 hari jadi kita ({}) aku mencintaimu

Crescent : aku mencintaimu juga dobi({})

.

.

"ada apa denganmu? Wajah dan bajumu sama kusutnya." Kyungsoo menyesap jus stoberi dihadapannya. Tidak seperti biasanya baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan dimata kyungsoo pagi ini.  
"bertengkar dengn pacarmu, eh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"ucapan selamat pagi ku tidak dibalas hingga siang ini."

"apa semalam kalian meributkan sesuatu yang kemudian membawa mood yang buruk untuknya?"

"ya. apa aku salah bertanya dimana tempatnya kuliah sedangkan dia adalah pacarku sendiri?"

"tidak. Jadi kalian belum mengenal banyak satu sama lain?"

"dia sudah mengenalku dengan baik. tapi ada dua hal yang belum ia tahu."

"apa?"

"pertama tempat kuliahku. Kedua sebagian wajahku."

Kyungsoo memasang muka datarnya.

"kau sendiri kenapa belum memberi tahu tempat kuliah mu? Tentu saja dia juga tidak ingin memberi tahu. Dasar bodoh."

"setidaknya dia mengetahui segalanya tentang diriku. Keluargaku. Keadaanku. Semuanya. Dan aku pikir dimana kau kuliah disitulah kau bisa menemukan segalanya."

"teori darimana, baekhyun. bahkan dia tidak memberi tahu nama aslinya padamu."

"tidak masalah untukku. Dia berjanji jika kami bertemu. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya dan menjawab semua rasa ingin tahuku."

"aku harap kalian cepat bertemu."

.

.

Dobipark : sayang

Crescent : dobiiiiiiiii({})

Dobipark : maaf aku baru beli pulsa. Jadi aku baru bisa membalas pesanmu, hehe. Merindukanku, eh?

Crescent : tentu saja

Dobipark : aku pun ({}) :* sedang apa?

Crescent : aku sedang dikantin dengan temanku. Kau?

Dobipark : sedang makan. Aku lapar, hehe. Sayang, aku dengar seseorang menyebut namamu tadi.

Crescent : namaku? Baekhyun?

Dobipark : siapa lagi namamu jika bukan byun baekhyun?

Crescent : mungkin itu baekhyun yang lain belum tentu dengan marga 'byun'

Dobipark : mungkin. Kau sudah makan siang? Bukankah setelah ini ada kuliah lagi?

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" yang dipanggil menoleh. Mata kyungsoo menyala – nyala. "sudah berapa kali aku bilang berhenti mengabaikan ku. Berhenti selalu memperhatikan benda mati di tanganmu saat seseorang bicara padamu. Keterlaluan."

"ma-maaf..biarkan aku membalasnya sekali lagi."

Crescent : kyungsoo membentakku :'(( aku akan memnghubungi lagi setelah ini, dobi. Aku mencintaimu :*

Setelah mengahiri kalimatnya. Baekhyun meletakkan handphone di samping lengannya. Sementara ia tidak tahu seseorang memperhatikkan dibalik punggungnya.

.

.

Crescent : dobi, maaf tadi siang aku mengahiri percakapan kita. Kyungsoo marah padaku karena aku selalu mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih asik membalas chatmu.

Dobipark : haha, aku tahu, sayang({})

Crescent : hah? Darimana kau tahu?

Dobipark : ah, maksduku kau sering bilang kalau kyungsoo memang sering marah karena ini, bukan?

Crescent : hmm..memang benar. Kyungsoo selalu marah padaku dengan alasan yang sama, hihi. Kau sedang apa, dobi? ({})

Dobipark : hanya duduk. Di kantin. Melihat orang – orang.

Crescent : dobi tidak boleh genit!

Dobipark : genit apa? Hahaha. Sekarang aku sedang melihat seseorang yang cantik.

Crescent : jangan dilihattt!

Dobipark : imut sekali yatuhan.

Crescent : dobiiiihhh!

Dobipark : aku tidak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya. Bagaimana ini, baekhyun-ku?

Crescent : aaaaa~~! :'(

Dobipark : ahahahahahaha lucu sekali :*

Crescent : apanya yang lucu?! Menyebalkan!

Dobipark : aku semakin mencintaimu :*

Crescent : aku lebih mencintaimu

Dobipark : aku

Crescent : akuuuu!

Dobipark : baiklah..baiklah.. aku kalah :* mau pulang? Kelasmu sudah selesai kan?

Crescent : darimana kau tahu?

Dobipark : hanya mengira – kira, hehe.

Crescent : ya. aku akan pulang. Kau juga segera pulang jika kuliah mu sudah selesai. nanti sore aku hubungi seperti biasa.

Dobipark : yes, baby baekhyun :*

Crescent : sejak kapan kau nyaman menyebut namaku daripada 'bulan sabit-ku'?

Dobipark : sejak hari ini :* tidak apa kan?

Crescent : tidak apa. Tapi tidak adil. Kau memanggil namaku sedangkan aku tidak memanggil namamu

Dobipark : chanyeol. Park chanyeol. Itu nama asliku.

Crescent : chanyeol-ku ({}):*

Dobipark : menggemaskan :*

Crescent : apa?

Dobipark : tidak ({}) apa kau senang sekarang, hm? Aku yakin sekarang kau senyum – senyum sendirian.

Crescent : :p

Dobipark : cepat pulang. Jangan diam ditempat saja.

Crescent : okay, chanyeol :*

Baekhyun baru melangkahkan kaki nya beberapa meter, lalu terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Darimana chanyeol tahu dia hanya diam ditempat? Dan dari tadi chanyeol bersikap bahwa ia mengetahui semua gerak – gerik baekhyun.

.

.

HAYOLOH

LANJUT GA NIH?

REVIEW DULU LAHH

KALAU SEPI SAYA MALES LANJUTINNYA HOHO

DADAH~

THANKS TO REVIEWERS DI FF "ONLINE!" :

MinJiSu pintutGABISADIGINIIN Keepbeef Chiken Chubu kiarapark Kamira Fujika yayahunnie got heartattack Maple Fujoshi2309 Mee chanbaekY Guest nakamura11 Yuseong Han Luhanniee B-Lady ssnowish Dhl EXO's Happiness hunniehan dims KutangSeLu SooBabyBee reviewer Cactus93 ParkJitta Guest cheonsarang614 ThatXX94 seogogirl Guest Guest Rafra Layeu luphbepz LYS ARR Joyiex Babysoo Mhrs826 kim94


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2 UPDATE!

SILAHKAN DIBAWA DAN DIREVIEW YA..

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

Crescent : selamat pagi, yeoll ({})

Dobipark : pagi juga, sayang :* kau tidak menghubungiku kemarin sore. Kemana?

Crescent : aku ketiduran, yeol u,u malamnya aku harus mengerjakan laporan. Maafkan aku u,u jangan marah ya :(

Dobipark : tidak, sayang. Aku mengerti :* ada kelas jam berapa hari ini?

Crescent : jam 11. Kau? ({})

Dobipark : jam 2. Tapi kosong. Jadi hari ini libur :p

Crescent : ihh menyebalkan :(

Dobipark : tapi aku harus tetap ke kampus. Ada yang perlu aku amati.

Crescent : apa? Yeolie banyak tugas ya?

Dobipark : rahasia :p

Crescent : kan..dasar menyebalkan. Pelit! :c

.

.

= 13.10 =

Dobipark : sudah selesai kelasnya, sayang?

Crescent : baru saja keluar. Aku sedang didalam lift.

Dobipark : mau kemana lagi setelah ini?

Crescent : seperti biasa. Kekantin. Aku haus. Kau bilang ingin kekampus, sudah?

Dobipark : ini aku sedang di kampus. Menunggu seseorang.

Crescent : siapaaa :((

Dobipark : rahasia. Aku sudah bilang kan tadi pagi :p

Crescent : yeolie selingkuh yaa :''(( tidak boleehhh TT_TT

Dobipark : aku tidak selingkuh, sayaang. Sini peluk ({})

Crescent : tidak mau dipeluk tukang selingkuuhh :'(

Dobipark : aku bilang aku tidak selingkuh -_-

Crescent : kenapa harus rahasia? Dengan pasangan harus saling jujur! *pout*

Dobipark : zz aku menunggu seorang laki – laki. Ada urusan yang perlu aku selesaikan. Bulan sabitku tidak perlu cemburu buta. Aku hanya milikmu seorang. Mengerti? ({})

Crescent : mengerti :( ({})

Dobipark : anak pintar :*

.

.

Baekhyun sedang di kantin sekarang. Duduk sendirian tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia memesan dua gelas jus stoberi favorit nya, tidak seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa jantung baekhyun rasanya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Hatinya was –was. 'Apa aku terlalu cemburu karena chanyeol sedang bersama orang lain?' begitu pikirnya. Tapi pikiran itu segera ia tapis dari kepalanya. Ia percaya bahwa chanyeol tidak akan berkhianat. Hingga seseorang berambut perak duduk secara tiba – tiba didepannya.

"hai" yang berambut perak menyapa. Baekhyun memandangkan bingung juga takut. Seorang laki – laki tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan, berambut menyala, menggunakan masker menutup setengah wajahnya.

"s-siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tangan baekhyun sibuk menekan layar handphone dibawah meja.

Crescent : yeollie..aku takut :(

"ya. kita saling mengenal." Balas laki – laki itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Crescent : seseorang tidak aku kenal menghampiriku. Yeolliiee dia bilang dia mengenalku. Aku takut dia pasti orang jahat :'(

"maaf. Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"tidak perlu repot – repot mengirim pesan. Aku disini, byun baekhyun." laki – laki itu menurunkan maskernya sebatas dagu. Tersenyum semanis mungkin menyapa kekasihnya untuk pertama kali.

"…." baekhyun masih tidak mengerti. Mulutnya menganga bodoh.

"imut." Chanyeol, laki – laki yang sedari tadi dihadapan baekhyun mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

"kau.."

"aku chanyeol. Park chanyeol. Kekasihmu." Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya. Kursi dipantatnya tertarik kebelakang. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika chanyeol yang selama ini ia cintai akan setampan ini didunia nyata. "kau mau kemana? Apa kau takut denganku?"

"t-tidak. Apa kau benar chanyeol? Dobipark ku?"

"ini." chanyeol menyerahkan handphonenya diatas meja. Chat dari baekhyun ber-username 'Crescent' tertera jelas di layarnya. "masih tidak percaya? Ya tuhan, bulan sabitku sudah berapa kali kau melihat wajahku di layar laptopmu hm? Dan kau tidak mengenaliku? Payah sekali." Chanyeol pura-pura cemberut.

"ngg..hanya saja pertemuan kita tidak terencana."

"ini namanya kejutan." Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja

"benar – benar mengejutkan."

"aku park chanyeol. 20 tahun. Mahasiswa fakultas teknik informatika DNW university. Angkatan 2013 semester 4. Indeks prestasi komulatif 3,46. Aku sudah punya kekasih namanya byun baekhyun. umur 21 tahun mahasiswa fakultas kesehatan DNW university. Angkatan 2012 semester 6. Indeks presrasi komulatif 3,67. Kekasihku sangat pintar, bukan? Selain pintar kekasihku juga sangat manis, menggemaskan, seorang pecemburu akut, super manja dan sangat imut tapi dia tidak pandai memasak. Benar begitu?"

Baekhyun melongo. Chanyeol ternyata mengorek banyak informasi yang baekhyun belum pernah memberitahunya. Semua yang dikatakan chanyeol adalah benar. Baekhyun ingin sekali lari dari sana kemudian naik ke lantai paling atas di gedung kampusnya lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya bersumpah bahwa ia sangat mencintai laki – laki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tapi pantatnya seperti dilem dengan lem kaca super dry. Tubuhnya mematung.

"baek?" chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya didepan muka baekhyun beberapa kali. Baekhyun mengerjap "jawab aku.."

"ya..benar. tapi kenapa kau begitu berbeda?"

"berbeda? Lebih jelek atau lebih tampan?"

"mm..tam..mpan"

"tentu saja, hehe. Semalam aku mewarnai rambutku. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengubah warnanya tapi nanti saja jika aku akan bertemu dengan mu. Supaya penampilanku maskimal" baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Pikirannya masih melayang – layang. Masih abu. Entah apa yang membuat baekhyun ragu. "sudah tidak ada kelas lagi kan? Aku akan menepati janjiku."

"janji?"

"aku pernah bilang kalau kita bertemu nanti aku akan menceritakan semua tentangku dan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, kan? Jadi ayo ikut aku. Kita kerumahku."

"mau apa kerumahmu?" baekhyun cepat – cepat menjawab. Takut kalau – kalau seseorang yang mengaku kekasihnya ini akan berbuat jahat.

"aku akan menunjukan seseuatu. Sayang, aku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak – tidak padamu."

"baiklah. Aku percaya." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya menuju area parkir mobil.

.

.

"masih bingung, ya?" chanyeol memegang kemudi dengan satu tanganya. Tangan kirinya tidak pernah ia lepas menautkan jari – jari baekhyun di sela – sela jarinya.

"mm..iya. maaf." Baekhyun menunduk.

"tidak perlu minta maaf, baekhyun sayang. Setelah sampai di rumah aku pastikan kau percaya padaku kalau aku adalah dobipark mu. Dan kau kembali bersikap manja seperti yang biasa kau lakukan di layar handphone ku." Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun mendekat ke bibirnya. Menciumi punggung tangan baekhyun. baekhyun merona.

"sudah sampai." Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di garasi. Ia tergesa – gesa keluar dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu baekhyun. "silahkan" baekhyun merasa canggung diperlakukan seperti perempuan.

"ini rumahmu? Besar sekali."

"ya. dan aku tinggal sendiri. Kemari jangan jauh-jauh dariku, baek." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat. tidak ingin kekasihnya jauh bahkan hanya 10 cm. baekhyun memeluk lengan kiri chanyeol. Ia mulai merasa nyaman didekat kekasihnya. "kau lapar? Aku akan memasak sosis saus BBQ untukmu."

"kau bisa memasak? Wah hebat!" wajah baekhyun tampak bodoh. Ketara sekali jika ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

"aku hidup sendiri. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bisa memasak. Duduklah. Aku akan sibuk didapur sebentar. Jika kau merindukanku, panggil namaku, okay?" chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi baekhyun. lalu berlari kedapur untuk segera memasak.

"keluarga mu sangat good-looking, yeol. Sekarang aku tahu dari mana wajah tampanmu berasal." baekhyun menyusuri foto –foto yang digantung di dinding rumah chanyeol. Beberapa menampilkan foto keluarga lengkap. Ayah, ibu, seorang perempuan dan chanyeol. "perempuan disampingmu ini siapa? Kakakmu?"

Chanyeol menoleh, "bukan. Dia kekasihku." Baekhyun sempat terkejut, berbalik menghadap chanyeol. "lihat wajahmu, hahaha lucu sekali. Cemburu, eh?"

"tidak." Baekhyun melengos.

"dia kakakku. Park yura. Dia seorang reporter sekaligus melanjutkan studi di USA."

"wah..hebat sekali. Muda, cantik dan berwawasan luas. Aku sangat suka dengan wanita yang seperti itu. Kecantikannya tidak mubadzir(?)"

"jadi kau tidak lagi menyukaiku, hm?"

"bukan begitu, yeolliie.." baekhyun menghampiri kekasihnya yang sibuk didepan kompor. Memeluk tubuh chanyeol dari belakang. "aku hanya kagum. Tapi rasa cintaku tetap untuk park chanyeol seorang titik." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"sudah siap." Chanyeol menempatkan masakannya di piring besar lalu merangkul pundak kekasihnya. "ayo kekamar."

"yeol..kita baru saja bertemu. Kau sudah mengajakku kekamar…"

"memangnya kenapa? Otakmu sepertinya perlu di install ulang, baek." chanyeol mencium kening baekhyun. "aku tidak mengajakmu yang macam – macam. Kita akan makan dikamar dan aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu. Dasar mesum haha" baekhyun mengikuti langkah chanyeol sambil cemberut.

.

.

"tutup matamu." Perintah chanyeol.

"harus?"

"ya. cepat. Atau aku cium sekarang." baekhyun cemberut.

"iya iyaaa" baekhyun menutup matanya. Chanyeol dengan pelan membuka pintu kamarnya. Memandu kekasihnya berjalan pelan masuk kekamarnya dengan merangkul pundak baekhyun.

"sekarang buka matamu." Perlahan baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Kamar chanyeol cukup rapi untuk ukuran laki – laki berumur 20 tahun. Tapi lebih daripada itu sederetan fotonya di hampir sebagian dinding kamar chanyeol menyita perhatiannya.

"bukankah itu..aku?"

"ya. semua foto yang aku temple di kamarku adalah, kau. Bulan sabitku. Byun baekhyun. kesayanganku." Chanyeol meletakkan piring yang sedari tadi ia angkat dengan kiri ke meja belajarnya. Memeluk leher baekhyun dari belakang dengan dagu yang sengaja ia letakkan di perpotongan leher dan pundak baekhyun.

"bagaimana…kau.."

"dengan namamu saja aku bisa mendapatkan segala informasi tentang dirimu. Aku mahasiswa teknik informatika. Kau lupa?"

"aku kena tipu."

"hahaha maaf aku mencuri semua foto dari semua akun social mediamu. Aku terlalu merindukanmu jika hanya menunggu berkomunikasi lewat webcam. Makanya aku sengaja mencuri foto – fotomu lalu aku cetak dengan berbagai macam ukuran. Dan yang paling besar ini adalah yang paling aku suka."

"yaampun chanyeol bahkan hingga fotoku yang paling memalukan kenapa dicetak jugaaaa. Menyebalkan sekaliii" baekhyun berbalik menghadap chanyeol. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"karena sangat menghibur. Haha" chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun. yang dikecup hanya diam. "maaf. Reflex." Chanyeol mengacak rambut baekhyun.

"aku tidak menyangka kau bertindak sejauh ini."

"terkejut? Untuk kekasihku apapun aku lakukan. Kemari ayo makan." Chanyeol menepuk karpet disamping tubuhnya

"tidak mau."

"kenapa?" chanyeol pura – pura sedih.

"aku ingin duduk dipaha yeollie." Muka baekhyun sengaja dibuat imut.

"baiklah..kemari cepat. Sebelum paha ku berkata tidak"

"dasar bodoh, paha mana bisa bicara." Baekhyun menghampiri kekasihnya. Duduk diatas kedua pahanya. Secara spontan tangannya melingkar dileher chanyeol.

"ehehehe. Buka mulutmu aaaaa~" satu buah sosis kecil terbang menuju mulut baekhyun. chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukan baekhyun seperti anak-anak.

.

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun kini berbaring di ranjang yang memeluk dan berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka. Keduanya sangat nyaman berbagi suhu tubuh. Apalagi baekhyun. ia telah mengimpikan momen ini dari entah kapan baekhyun sampai lupa. Mereka belum lama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi keduanya telah saling mengenal sejak dua bulan lalu dari sebuah group di salah satu social media.

"kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah memberi tahu tentang keluargaku padamu?" chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun. menatap matanya penuh sayang.

"tidak." yang di tanya mendekatkan wajahnya.

"orang tuaku baru saja meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu." Baekhyun terkejut.. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya seperti perempuan. "aku masih merasa sedih untuk menceritakannya kembali tentang mereka. Bahkan sampai saat ini."

"kalau begitu tidak perlu diceritakan." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat.

"tidak. Aku harus. Karena aku sudah berjanji padamu."

"kau bisa menepatinya lain kali jika kau sudah siap. Aku tidak keberatan." Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang sangat pengertian, pintar, sabar menantinya, cantik, dengan sikap yang menggemaskan tapi satu yang tidak ia kuasai. Dapur.

"aku akan mengulainya lagi sekarang."

"apa, yeol?"

"tunggu disini. Aku mau mengambil gitar sebentar."

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati kekasihnya. Chanyeol sibuk mesnyetting tune gitarnya agar pas didengar. Punggung baekhyun bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sedangkan chanyeol duduk ditepi ranjang menghadap baekhyun.

"cepatlaahh, yeol. Waktuku tidak banyak." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"dasar sok sibuk. Tunggu sebentar, pendek."

"ihh aku tidak pendek, yeeooolll. Jahaaattt." Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah chanyeol. Memukul-mukul pundak chanyeol sebisanya.

"kalau tidak pendek lalu apa? Tidak tinggi? Hahaha." Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan gitarnya.

"aku ini imuuutt" baekhyun cemberut. "setidaknya tidak perlu terlalu jujur. Menyakitkan sekali."

"maaf..maaf..baekhyun-nya chanyeol. Nah, begini sudah benar." Chanyeol menempatkan gitarnya degan nyaman.

Aku melewati seribu malam, ingin menyampaikan padamu.  
Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.  
Aku ingin dicintai oleh mu, tapi sepertinya kau tak akan mencintaiku.  
Aku mengembara dalam pikiranku.  
Aku menemukan sebuah jawaban, walaupun menakutkan dan menyakitkan.  
Aku ingin menyampaikan "aku mencintaimu" pada orang yang aku cintai.  
Aku sangat takut untuk mengubah perasaanku ke dalam kata-kata.  
Tapi aku ingin menyampaikan "aku mencintaimu" pada orang yang ku cintai.

Dalam dunia yang luas ini, aku tak dapat menggambarkan betapa senangnya aku karena bertemu dengan mu.  
Jadi kita hanya tersenyum, bernyanyi tentang musim gugur yang terlalu terang dalam do-re-mi. Membalikan punggung kita di musim dingin, menunggu cahaya matahari mengalir melewati pepohonan musim semi.  
Dan terlahir kembali, jadi kita dapat melindungi seseorang.

Apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak?  
Yang manapun jawabannya, tak lagi menjadi persoalan.  
Tak peduli bagaimanapun aku memohon, di dunia ini banyak hal yang tak dapat dirubah.  
Ya, karena kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu tak dapat dirubah oleh siapapun.*)

Chanyeol selesai dengan gitarnya. lagu yang beberapa menit ia nyanyikan secara akustik menggelitik telinga dan hati baekhyun. 'liriknya sangat menyentuh' pikirnya.

"ya. aku mencintaimu. Dan kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu juga tidak dapat dirubah oleh siapapun, park chanyeol." Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya dibawah ranjang. Mendekap tubuh baekhyun dengan erat hingga tubuh kekasihnya tenggelam didadanya. Chanyeol yang merasa ini adalah moment terbaik dalam hidupnya tidak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengambil jarak dari wajah baekhyun. menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat lembut tidak seperti chanyeol biasanya. Cengiran bodoh.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Seolah mendapat ijin chanyeol mendaratkan kulit bibirnya di bibir baekhyun. chanyeol berani bersumpah, bibir baekhyun adalah yang termanis yang pernah ia rasakan. Bahkan lebih manis dari yang bisa ia bayangkan selama ini dalam pikiran kotornya. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher chanyeol menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. Bibir keduanya bergerak saling menekan kepala satu sama lain. Chanyeol mulai mengulum bibir bawah baekhyun. menjilatnya dari sudut bibir kanan hingga sudut bibir kirinya. Puas menyapu bibir tipis baekhyun chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir bawah kekasihnya meminta ijin lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Baekhyun yang mengerrti segera membuka mulutnya. Menjemput lidah chanyeol dengan gerakan melilit saling membelit. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini lebih menuntut. Menuntut baekhyun untuk bertarung melawan lidah chanyeol yang ingin melesak masuk ke mulutnya.

"uunghhh" desahan pertama lolos dari mulut baekhyun. chanyeol yangbaru pertama kali mendengarnya secara langsung, semakin giat mengulum lidah baekhyun. meremas rambutnya untuk menyalurkan gairah akibat ciuman mereka.

Posisi mereka yang semula duduk entah kapan kini menjadi chanyeol menindih baekhyun. tubuh bagian bawah baekhyun berada diantara dua kaki jenjang chanyeol.

"yeoolh.." nama chanyeol dengan lancar disebut. Sengaja chanyeol melepas ciumannya. Ia ingin mendengar desahan baekhyun lebih banyak, lebih keras. Lidahnya yang terampil kini bersarah disekitar telinga baekhyun. menggelitik lubangnya hingga baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Tahu kekasih nya sudah tidak kuat menahan geli, lidah chanyeol turun melewati rahangnya kemudian berhenti di ceruk leher baekhyun. menyesap kulit putih baekhyun sambil menggigit kecil lehernya seperti vampire hingga kulit baekhyun memerah dibeberapa bagian.

"euunghh yeeollh" chanyeol mengutuk dirinya yang sudah menegang hanya dengan mendengar desahan baekhyun saja. Penisnya mulai mengeras. Dadanya berdebar.

"boleh aku buka bajumu?" chanyeol berharap baekhyun menjawab 'iya' tap ternyata tidak. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Melainkan hanya dengan anggukan. Dengan segera chanyeol melesatnya tangannya untuk membuka t-shirt baekhyun lalu membuangnya asal. Diluar dugaan chanyeol ternyata puting baekhyun juga sudah menegang. Tonjolan kecil didada kekasihnya memancing lidah chanyeol kembali menjulur. Kembali dengan acara main-menjilat-baekhyun. lidahnya bergerak memutar disekitar puting menggemaskan baekhyun. sesekali menjilatnya naik-turun dengan cepat sengaja untuk menggoda baekhyun.

"aanghh..ahh jangan sepertii ituuh..geli sayaang" chanyeol semakin dikuasai nafsu lebih dari itu ia juga mencintainya. Sama sekali chanyeol menyentuh baekhyun bukan karena nafsu tapi karena ia mencintainya. Karena ia mencintai baekhyun maka ia berani untuk menyentuhnya. Dan atas seijin baekhyun.

" teruus..hisaap lebih keraas sayaanghh" Satu puting baekhyun ia hisap dan putting yang lain ia cubit kecil dengan tangan kirinya. Baekhyun sibuk menlenguh dengan tangan yang tidak bisa diam. Terus menekan kepala chanyeol untuk menghisap putingnya lebih dalam.

Tahu kekasihnya yang sudah pasti menegang, kaki baekhyun yang berada diantara gagahan seorang chanyeol sengaja ia gesek berulang kali diantara selakangan chanyeol. Ia merasakan penis kekasihnya menggembung dari balik celananya. Setimbal dengan hisapan yang chanyeol lakukan pada putingnya. Semakin puting baekhyun dihisap semakin sering baekhyun menggesekkan lututnya dipenis chanyeol.

"eeungghh" chanyeol mengerang. Menatap seduktif kekasihnya. "aku akan bermain – main dengan penismu. Boleh kah?"

"lakukan. Aku milikmu." Chanyeol segera membuka celana jins dan dalaman baekhyun bersamaan. Persis seperti yang pernah ia lihat dilayar 14 inchi nya selama ini. penis yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol membungkuk. Menjajarkan wajahnya dengan penis baekhyun yang mengacung tepat dimulut chanyeol. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat ujung penis baekhyun naik – turun. Yang diberi rangsangan menegang tubuhnya kaku.

"rileks, sayang. Nikmati. Mengerti?" chanyeol mengusap-usap paha dalam baekhyun. maish dengan lidahnya yang bermain dilubang kecil pada kepala penis baekhyun.

"meng-ngertiihh, oouhh" baekhyun meremas-remas rambut chanyeol. Sedikit menekan kepalanya memandu chanyeol untuk memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam hingga ke kerongkongannya. Chanyeol yang mengerti isyarat baekhyun melahap penis menggemaskan kekasihnya kedalam mulutnya penuh. Menghisapnya dengan kuat memancing ciaran sperma baekhyun agar cepat keluar. Kepala chanyeol yang maju mundur membuat penis baekhyun seperti di urut. Rasanya seperti menggelitik bagian tubuh baekhyun tapi entah dimana baekhyun tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Terlalu nikmat.

"yeeoohh aku berkedutt ohh aku akann sampaihhh" chanyeol semakin kuat menghisap penis baekhyun hingga pipinya cekung kedalam. Dengan rangsangan seperti yang chanyeol berikan baekhyun tidak dapat menolak cairannya untuk segera keluar.

"aahhh..aaakkhhhh!" tubuh baekhyun melengkung menikmati puncak orgasmenya. Dengan spontan menjepit kepala chanyeol dengan kedua pahanya. Baekhyun telah sampai di orgasme pertamanya. Bukan. Maksudnya orgasme pertamanya bersama chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Baekhyun terengah. Chanyeol sibuk membersihkan sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan cara menjilat bibirnya sendiri setelah habis menelan cairan sperma baekhyun dalam sekali teguk.

"kau lelah? Kita sudahi sa-"

"tidak." Baekhyun buru –buru menjawab."aku tidak lelah. Tapi boleh aku memiliki satu permintaan?"

"apapun, baby byun."

"aku belum siap untuk dimasuki..aku harap kau mengerti." Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Takut kalau-kalau chanyeol kecewa dan memilih pergi darinya."kata seorang teman. Saat milikmu mulai masuk kedalam lubangku rasanya seolah – olah tubuh terbelah dua. Sangat sakit."

"aku mengerti. Kau takut?" baekhyun mengangguk. "tidak masalah, sayang."

"t-tapi..nanti chanyeol mencari lubang yang lain bagaimanaaa hhhaaaaa~"

'sifat aslinya mulai muncul disaat seperti ini' batin chanyeol.

"kau pikir aku laki – laki apa, byun baekhyun." chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung kekasihnya. "kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau tidak memberi lubangmu padaku? Dasar pendek menggemaskan." Chanyeol menciumi asal wajah baekhyun.

"euungg…yeeooolll" baekhyun kegelian. "aku hanya takutt…aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

"kau pikir aku tidak?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakanmu…"

"memangnya aku laki – laki brengsek?"

"tentu saja tidaaakkk!" baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher chanyeol.

"masih ingin lanjut?" baekhyun mengangguk dibalik leher chanyeol "kita bisa mencoba 69 jika kau mau. Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda, 'kan?"

.

.

"eeummhhh..ugghh"

"eeungghh mmphhh"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun mendesah dengan penis mereka dimulut masing – masing. Tidak pernah ia sangka service dari baekhyun sangat terampil dibalik wajahnya yang polos. Penis baekhyun yang berada di mulut chanyeol mulai berkedut ia tahu kekasihnya akan segera tiba. dengan spontan chanyeol semakin liar menghisap ujung penis bakehyun dan mengocok batang penisnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Baekhyun yang tidak kuasa menahan desahannya melepas penis chanyeol untuk menyapa angin tapi tangannya masih sibuk mengocok batang penis chanyeol dengan penuh nafsu.

"aaahhhh…aanghhh..aakhhhhh!" baekhyun menyemburkan cairan spermanya kemulut dan tumpah kedagu hingga sebagian dada chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai. Senang membuat kekasihnya telah oragasme untuk kedua kalinya.

Sementara chanyeol kini penisnya dihajar habis oleh lidah dan tangan mungil baekhyun. baekhyun menatap kemaluan kekasihnya lapar. Tidak sabar mencicipi cairan chanyeol yang entah bagaimana rasanya baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkannya.

"aaanggghh aaahh baek-hyuunn aku sampaaiihh" baekhyun segera memposisikan mulutnya didepan lubang penis chanyeol. "aaaagghhh!" cairan chanyeol menyemprot tepat dimulut baekhyun tidak sedikit juga yang tercecer di pipi dan dagunya.

"jadi seperti ini rasanya sperma chanyeol?" baekhyun menyeringai. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera menarik tubuh mungilnya lalu menindihnya kembali.

"memangnya rasanya seperti apa?" chanyeol balik menyeringai. Penis chanyeol yang masih mengacung sengaja ia gesek dilubang baekhyun.

"euumhh..rasanyaah sepertii ituuh..chaanhh.."

"apa sayangg, hm?"

"geliihh…kumohoon jangaan masukkan." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasa nikmat karena kulit sensitive mereka saling bergesekan. Tapi juga was was kalau-kalau chanyeol khilaf memasukkan penisnya kelubang baekhyun.

"tidak, baby. Aku hanya bermain-main..euumhh nikmat bukan?" baekhyun hanya mengannguk dengan wajah sayu. Tidak sanggup lagi menjawab. "penisku kembali mengeras. sepertinya kau harus menghisapnya lagi, baekhyun sayang."

.

.

TADAAAM~

Wah gimana nih chap ini udah pulan ceritanya. Gimana NC nya kurang hot kah? Atau sama sekali ga ada feel nya? Hmm maaf ya saya buatnya ga sampe masukin baekhyun. entah kenapa saya ngerasa mereka lebih baik begini. Saya pengen merasakan ketulusan cinta keduanya. Hehe

dan yang bilang kl ini semacam pacaran di RPwolrd itu ya emang saya terinspirasi dari itu hahahaha. saya prnh main RP juga soalnya. mana yadong lagi *ngok XD yaah ada beberapa momen si yang sama TAPI ga part webcam sex yah. masih waras saya haha.

oh ya, saya sangat berterima kasih kepda yang sudah review waah..tanggapannya rame banget. Saya ga nyangka bakal serame itu. Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanya.. *bow kesemua arah*

*) lagu yang dinyanyiin chanyeol lagunya Aqua Timez - Sen No Yoru Wo Koete. OST nya anime Bleach. eargasm bgt kl menurut saya. kali aja readers pgn tahu gitu hehe boleh juga dikepoin lagunya. tidak buruk kok.

-luana-


End file.
